User talk:Raptor22
Help me. I need support when it comes to editing. Remember, I created many pages like Tanks, Navy, A-SAT and even Aircraft. Don't ignore webpages or recent pages section. Oh my name is Assaulthead if you accidentally forgot.(Assaulthead 04:24, 9 October 2007 (UTC)) :I know your name. I just shorten it to Assaulty, like I refer to MikaelGrizzly as Mikael. If it troubles you that much, I shall stop. Raptor22 18:14, 13 October 2007 (UTC) Oh no you don't have to stop. I'm sorry. You can call me that if you wish. Oh by the way why many users are picking Nod units like Megedeath picked Nod? Why people are picking Nod? Because Kane is the Main Character of all Command and Conquer? Why the wiki is rarely edited this year?(Assaulthead 18:26, 13 October 2007 (UTC)) :I don't know about anyone else, but yeah, I picked Nod mainly because of Kane, though I do prefer Nod's playstyle usually. And I wouldn't say this wiki is rarely edited, it's just some things we don't have enough time or information to cover fully. Raptor22 13:06, 14 October 2007 (UTC) Whats with KANE LIVES.ORG? That looks like a Nod webpage and Nod is fictional.(Assaulthead 05:00, 15 October 2007 (UTC)) :It's a marketing site run by EA. Frankly, if we're able to do an "authentic" C&C wiki, I can't see why EA can't have it's own fansite. Raptor22 10:40, 15 October 2007 (UTC) Hey, thanks for the help with cleaning up the latest Assaulthead mess until the admins turn up to delete it all...much appreciated. Makron1n 20:18, 29 April 2008 (UTC) :No problem, just something to do, and you did about 90% of the work. Is it me, or is this happening more frequently?Raptor22 20:22, 29 April 2008 (UTC) Seems like it, and this latest one is the worst yet. There were loads of edits this time; view the most recent 200 changes to see what I mean. Makron1n 20:23, 29 April 2008 (UTC) Why I attack THIS IS WHY I ATTACK! MIKAEL THREATEN TO BLOCK THE ENTIRE NATION CALLED AMERICA AND HE IS BUILDING A SUPERWEAPON TO WHIPE US ALL OUT! :I'm starting to think you might be off your rocker, my friend. Anyway, Raptor22, what's this about another C&C wiki? I'm intrigued. Especially if he's running it! Makron1n 19:37, 6 May 2008 (UTC) ::During one of his previous tangents, he gave the web adress of another cnc wikia to evanscartoonist http://cnc.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Evancartoonist. It's the third topic. Some of the info on the KW page is definitely assaulty's style. Yet he refuses to stay there, insisting on returning, again and again. Raptor22 19:45, 6 May 2008 (UTC) I dug through there a little bit and he's been banned there too, multiple times. I think he's a troll rather than a 10 year old moron, though. A lot of his behaviour makes sense in the context of a troll rather than just a stupid kid. I believe he has links to Encyclopedia Dramatica as well. Makron1n 20:16, 6 May 2008 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for undoing that vandalism. :) Angela (talk) 00:57, 8 May 2008 (UTC) Mobius. Very well my brother (sister?), I accept your changes to the Mobius bio. The bottom line is, that the GDI scum is dead. (OOC: Still, could you possibly put in a footnote showing this incongruity in the timeline since Mobius apparently dies twice? :P) P.S.-I skipped my page entry section when I hacked into the GDI network, can you possibly give me a brief guide/walk-through. (OOC: I've done fan fic on the Highlander website on lengendaryheroes.com and was thinking of doing a Highlander fanfic set in the Tiberium Universe with bits of Metal Gear and RE in it as well, any suggestions? :?) Commander Cyber-C.H.U.D. 16:43, 23 July 2008 (UTC)Commander Cyber-C.H.U.D. Where are you? I did not see you here often and how come alot of users once used this website for a long time just all of a sudden disappeared like Makron1n and Mikael Grizzly? Those users are not seen here often lately.(Saffy Nurbs 01:46, 23 September 2008 (UTC)) Help Hi Raptor22 there is one secret I must tell you. I dont like being the lone and sole editor here so can you please give me a hand with the Stub Pages? Maybe you will become SYSOP here if you help out and maybe Mikael will make you admin if you edit here more often.(Saffy Nurbs 09:03, 21 December 2008 (UTC)) WE NEED YOUR HELP HERE SIR! THIS WIKI IS SUFFERING FROM EXTREME NEGLECT AND LOOK AT WIKIPEDIA! THAT WIKI IS EDITED MANY TIMES UNLIKE THIS WIKI!(Saffy Nurbs 04:21, 16 March 2009 (UTC))